1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus which is capable of preparing various kinds of invoice sentences.
2. Background Art
A conventional facsimile apparatus of this kind has a constitution in which, at first, a read unit reads out an invoice sentence (cover letter) such as a superscription of a destination, a message to be transmitted (For example, the sentence "please deliver this promptly."), the date and time of the transmission, and so forth, and next, the read unit reads out a correspondence (a piece of information on the transmission), and then combines these data to carry out in sequence multi-address or multi-destination calling for a plurality of destinations.
In the above-mentioned conventional example, however, it is necessary to prepare an invoice sentence different for each destination by handwriting. Moreover, since a correspondence is always combined with a message before transmission, it is impossible to send one of them separately. With these respects, conventional facsimile apparatuses are not convenient.